


My First 221B Ficlet

by SparrowWitch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Sherlock is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowWitch/pseuds/SparrowWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first 221B ficlet. It was published on the 28th of June this year. Just Sherlock's observations about John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First 221B Ficlet

_A 221B fluff. Because these are fantastic. But mine isn't._

* * *

 

Sherlock lay down on the couch. Though it was more of a jump and a landing flop than laying down. He huffed out a bored sigh and started talking to John.

"John. I think we should probably kiss." No answer. He must have shocked John far too much.

"John…I'm not kidding. It's fine. I've noticed your dilated pupils every time I lean too close. I've noticed the elevated heart rate and I've noticed that you like your lips 5 times more often when I am in the room. It's true John. You find me sexually stimulating." Still no answer. Sherlock turned around to look at John. He wasn't there. He wasn't in his armchair and he wasn't in the kitchen. Perhaps he was in his room. Maybe he had ran away from the offer. Maybe Sherlock had scared him. Either way, Sherlock had worked himself up into a bit of a nervous state.

Sherlock walked up the stairs and knocked. No answer. He opened the door and saw John sleeping.

"Another time then. Don't worry John. I'm waiting. I'll always be waiting." Sherlock shut the door quietly and went back down to the lounge room. He sat in John's armchair, rather than his couch or leather chair, and Sherlock smiled. He had a fantastic man. John was bold, beautiful and utterly NOT boring.


End file.
